


Breaking Rules

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Sibling Jace Wayland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace and Izzy have a firm rule to avoid each other's exes which Jace is determined to follow. Even when, after the third time Meliorn asks him, Jace wants nothing more than to say 'yes'.
Relationships: Meliorn/Jace Wayland
Series: Hunter's moon 500 Word Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776664
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

> For a 500 word (or less) prompt challenge: Rule.

It’s no secret in the Shadow World, among Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, that Jace and Isabelle enjoy having their fair share of _fun_ , from hookups at parties and one night stands to the occasional actual relationship. They only had one rule: if someone had an actual history with the other, they steered clear. It helped avoid messy feelings and complicated pasts becoming complicated presents.

So when Meliorn asks Jace out for the third time, Jace sighs. “I can’t,” he insists. “Please stop asking me.” It’s obvious that he wants to say yes, that he breaks a little more ever time Meliorn tries again, but he can’t do it, not knowing the history he had with Isabelle. He knows because it was his room Izzy came to in tears after the trial when she cut things off with Meliorn for good.

“You’ve yet to give me a reason,” Meliorn insists. “A _real_ reason, because I can tell the others are lies.”

Jace hates how easily Meliorn can read him. It probably doesn’t help that they kissed once, briefly before Jace realized what he was doing and pulled himself away, but it’d been pretty obvious how much he enjoyed it and how affected he was by it. He’s just about to give Meliorn yet another lie when Isabelle walks outside, surprised to see them both lingering on the steps of the Institute.

“Isabelle!” Meliorn greets. “Perhaps you have some insight as to why Jace refuses to go on a date with me?”

Isabelle eyes Jace, confused at first, then with dawning realization.

“May I have a moment alone with my brother?” Isabelle asks, and Meliorn looks more confused than before but nods as Isabelle pulls Jack back inside.

“Do you want to go out with him?” She asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Jace says. “I’m not going to. We have an agreement.”

“It _does_ matter,” Izzy insists. “The way things ended with Meliorn… yeah, it sucked. And it wasn’t fair. But I have a good thing going now with Simon. I’m happy. And if you think this will make you happy… I want you to give it a shot.”

“But the-”

“I’m breaking off the rule. It’s officially absolved. You can use it as an excuse if you just want to get him out of your hair, of course,” she says, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “But I don’t think you do.”

Jace smiles back just as easily. “Thanks, Iz.”

Jace returns outside, not surprised to find Meliorn still waiting there for him.

“So,” Jace says, still smiling. “When’s that date going to be?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
